Blood Coven Shadow High
by charitie mcgaughey
Summary: Jillian is just your average everyday teenager, just kidding she is actually half vampire/half human. Going to school with Vamps & Werewolves has never been so dangerous.


**Blood Coven - Shadow High**

**By: Charitie McGaughey**

**I will try to update as much as possible. This is only my second story so if you dont like it, or if you think its boring let me know and I wont write anymore. Opinions appreciated. Thanks!**

What if you knew you were supposed to do something big with your life? What if that something meant you could lose something or someone vital to you. And what if you're a 17 year old girl who wants nothing more than to graduate from Shadow High?

Chapter One

Hi, my name is Jillian Marie Sinclair – I am just your average American teenager, ok not really but I was going for normalcy here. In the real world not my mind, I am a hybrid, half vampire and half human. The vampire side of me won't take over until I am 18 years old. Until then I have all the vampires abilities but without all those nasty side effects like having to drink blood. So life should be great right? Wrong, much to my utter dismay my father wants me to start going to a Blood Coven school, aka School for the upper crust of the vampire & werewolf world this school in question is Shadow High School the headmaster is the one and only Nicolai Dracula a direct descendant of Vladimir Dracula the most powerful of all vampires. Ok so I am officially freaked out, I mean come on people just the mention of Dracula has most vampires shaking in their fangs. Ok back to what I was saying, there's no point in arguing the fact with my father, tricking him into letting me stay at Salem High isn't going to work. Trying to trick a guy who has lived for over 300 years is rather difficult considering he already has used all my tricks more than I care to mention. So we're off to Shadow High, where I will reside in a dormitory there with other girls & boys my age. Only difference is – most of them are going to want to kill me. I am after all still part human.

First day at my new high school and of course my father wants to walk me to my dorm and help me get settled. Classes don't start till next week – this allows the students to get used to the school and their surroundings – nice huh? Let me tell you a little bit about my father – he's of a commanding nature, but I guess that's one of the many perks of being the lead council member of the Blood Coven. The Blood Coven consists of 12 abiding vampires – vampires with gifts and who are elected to rule over a batch of covens. Meaning my father is in charge of all the covens – he delegates responsibilities to insure that we stay out of the humans spotlight and to cast down punishment to those who choose to break the rules. Yep, that's my dad. The all powerful Sebastion Alexander Sinclair.

The school of course is huge and if that's not enough to freak me out, there are vampires and werewolves running about the school like its Club Dead. Ugh – I don't have a good feeling about this. Walking down the hall to the headmasters' office I get the feeling I am being watched. I look around and notice that my feeling is not off at all – everyone's watching me. I am not sure if they want to eat me or possibly befriend me, well I guess they could want to eat me in a friendly way. You know, suck my blood all gone and say oops I'm so sorry. Ok Ok I know I am rambling. Back to the school, the headmaster's office consists of a huge old fashioned wooden door with all the swirly looking decorations. My father well he has never been one for knocking just barges right on in. No can we come in no nothing. Great way to start the new year don't you think? Headmaster Dracula stands up and immediately bends to bow but my father waves him off. My father in his normal baratones says "I am here as a father not a lead councilman today Headmaster Dracula, this is my daughter Jillian." The headmaster nods to my father and turns to acknowledge me, I feel like a little five year old who desperately want to hide behind her father impressive form. Oh please let me not puke, ugh I feel the bile rising. I just know I am gonna hurl. The headmaster cocks his head to the side, I am guessing he senses my uneasiness toward him, he gives me a fangy grin and says "Welcome Jillian, glad to have you here." I stutter back "TTTThank yyyyou ssssir." The headmaster chuckled, yep he knew he had me scared stiff and was enjoying it too. The headmaster motioned for us to go out his office door "Why don't I personally show you to your quarters." My father said "By all means lead the way." Ugh so official sounding. The hallways were dimly lit making each hallway creepier than the next. Now I am not afraid of the dark – just partly afraid of what's in them. Once again the other students were watching me as I walked by, I am not sure what they expected me to do, pee my pants maybe?

There were a vamp hanging out side of a few of the dorm and of course I was over due on my batch of embarrassment and endangerment for the day, so of course now was the time to catch up so to speak. We turned down hallway and of course I slip and down I go slamming my head into the tile floor, stars bounced around before my eyes as I noticed my father crouched in a defensive position in front of me. Uh oh, am I bleeding? Sure enough I check where my head had hit the floor and there on my hand was a good amount of blood. The younger vamps attack, crazy with blood thirst, not able to control themselves. My father began fending them off but not wanting to hurt them at the same time. Headmaster Dracula jumps in to help. Mean while the scent of my blood is drawer every vamp and werewolf out of the woodwork. Next thing I knew I am off the floor and in someone's arms. I tried to protest but I was serious dizzy. I hear my father yell "Zander, get her out of here." The guys whose arms I am in hollers "Yes sir" as we take off like a bolt of lightning. He hangs a left at the end of the hall barely escaping the ravenous vampire behind us. Outside where there is more space and air the vampires that were chasing us seemed to be calming down. I felt so guilty, if it hadn't been for me this whole thing wouldn't have happened. But I am so tired now, its hard to think straight. The guy my dad called Zander seems far away when I hear his voice. He sounded concerned "Jillian, stay with me. We are going to get you help" and with that we were off again. When I come to I am laying on a seriously uncomfortable cot with a horrendous headache, I look around and see that I am apparently in the nurses office and the I now know as Zander is hunched over in the corner sitting as far away from me as possible. Do I stink or something? Then I remember ouch yeah big fight in school bloody head and all my fault. Tears rise up in my eyes and before I know it, Zander is in front of me "Jillian don't cry, everything is fine, your ok, the nurse has got you stitched up and you'll be back to normal in now time." I gave a watery laugh, normal me nope sorry that could never be used in a sentence with my name in it. My mouth is dry, I try to speak "Thank you" but it comes out sounding awful. Zander races off and is back in a flash with an ice cold coke. I guzzle the cold refreshing much needed soda down. A young looking female comes in and I am only guessing she is the nurse "Oh hey sleeping beauty is awake, how you feeling hun?" she asks. "Uh, my head hurts but other than that and being tired I think I am ok." I replied wincing with every word. The nurse smiles sweetly and instructions Zander to take me to my dorm while she tends to my father. I panic "Is my dad hurt?" The nurse places her cool hand on my cheek and says "Oh sweetie now, he is just panicky and sick with worry; I'll have him at your dorm with in the next few minutes." Zander picked me up bridal style "Zander you dont have to carry me I have got to be heavy, and you've already done enough." Zander rolled his eyes and continued walking. Once we were in the dormitory hallways the remaining vamps and werewolves that we there once again began watching me. Zander growled and I looked up at him. Zander just smiled reassuringly. Out of nowhere Zander was pushed into one of the walls by a big dark haired vamp. And let me tell you this guy was huge. Zander grunted "Get out of my way Leon" The big vamp name Leon just growled and tried to pull me away from Zander. I yelled "Hey, don't touch me!" at the big bad vamp and he just snapped at me in return. I cringed away and Zander while holding me in one arm grabbed the Leon and flung him down the hallway. We took off like a bat of hell and he all but threw me through my dorm room door before turning and taking a defensive crouch. Why the hell were all these people leaping to my aide? Ugh I feel so helpless. I waited to see Leon but he never came, instead I saw Zander come out of his crouch and bow, "Yes, my dad is here." I thought. My dad was at my side in a heart beat with Zander standing guard by the door. My dad checked me over thoroughly and when he saw the stitches he growled. I shrank back and my father was immediately appalled. "Jillian, baby, its ok – it's over with now." He cooed. I knew this was an attempt to keep me calm but still I knew it was my fault. "My fault" I whispered. This time it wasn't my father who spoke it was Zander, "It wasn't your fault and you've got to stop blaming yourself for what happened." He said softly. My father genuinely smiled at Zander. Zander, I think is what you would call a company man. My father turned back to me and spoke one word "Rest" and then stood up. "Zander, I want to speak with you for a moment. Please." My father said nicely. Simply nodding he stepped out of the door way. My father looked back at me and said "We will be right back." and then he was gone. I didn't know then that my father was arranging my fate. What a wonderful way to start the new school year is all I thought before I finally gave in to my weary eyes.


End file.
